


Summer Seduction

by moonlittides



Series: Sapphic Sansa Stark Fest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, Summer, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: When the Stark's are invited to a family BBQ at the Lannister's, Sansa expects an afternoon of burgers, hot-dogs and silly party games, but Cersei has something much more thrilling in store for her.





	Summer Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day two of sansasource's Sansa Stark Sapphic Fest, based on the prompt "Modern AU". 
> 
> Sansa is 18 in this story and Cersei is 38, so the age-gap is 20 years. Although everything that takes place is consensual, there is an element of underage, since Cersei seduces Sansa and Sansa is slightly more inexperienced than Cersei. Since Cersei is a family friend as well as being older than her it's also pretty taboo which they both get off on. 
> 
> This was very different from anything I've written before, but it was fun and I hope you like it!

“Sansa? Sansa! Are you ready? Everybody’s in the car waiting for you,” Catelyn bellows up the stairs.

“Hold on one second!” Sansa yells back, impatiently as she scrambles to shove the last few bits into her bag.

Sansa comes jogging down the stairs dressed in denium shorts and crop top, her hair tied up in a high ponytail and sunglasses rested on top of her head. Her mother lets out a sigh.

“Honestly, Sansa, why do you always have to take so long to get ready?”

“Well, I’m ready now, aren’t I? So stop complaining and let’s go.”

Catelyn considers arguing back with her daughter but decides against it. The two head to the car and Sansa squeezes in the back of the family Vauxhall Zafira next to Arya.

“Finally ready? Only took you 10 hours,” Arya snipes.

“Because unlike someone I didn’t just throw on the first outfit I found on my bedroom floor.”

Arya slaps Sansa in the arm and Sansa laughs. Even at eighteen years old, Sansa still gets a kick out of teasing her family. Like all families, she knows just how to push their buttons – including her parents!

“Are we all ready to go?” Ned asks from the driver’s seat.

“We’re all here,” Catelyn tells him, and with that Ned starts the engine and backs off the drive.

 “Is Robb coming?” Sansa asks.

“No, love. He’s got to work,” Catelyn replies.

Sansa is disappointed. Of all her siblings, Robb and her have always been the closest - probably because they’re the closest in age - but since he moved out she doesn’t get to see him as much she’d like. He’s always busy with work or his friends or his girlfriend. Nonetheless, Sansa is determined not to let Robb’s absence dampen her mood.

It’s 28C outside, which is an uncommon occurrence in England, even in the height of summer. A family friend has invited them round for a BBQ. Ned and Catelyn have known Cersei Lannister since university and although she has since split from Ned’s best friend, Robert, the couple have remained good friends with Cersei. Sansa and her siblings have grown up with Cersei and her kids, and her house is practically a second home to them. 

Sansa still loves going to her house because it’s so much bigger than their family home with a gym, games room and a pool – which is undoubtedly going to be the highlight for Sansa today. She’s come all prepared with her bikini on underneath her outfit, sun-cream, towels and a change of outfit packed in her bag. Sansa always loved Cersei because she was always so much more fun and cool than her own mother. In fact, Sansa barely thinks of Cersei as being a mother at all. She seems much too youthful and carefree. 

When they arrive at the house, the smell of burgers and hot dogs is already lingering in the air. Cersei’s three kids – Joffrey, Mycella and Tommen – are already in the garden eating and sunbathing. Sansa joins them, but despite liking all of the kids, as in the last few years she's found that she fits in more with her parents and Cersei. Joffrey is the closest in age to her at sixteen, but is still incredibly immature. When Bran and Tommen decide they want to play a game of Tracker, Sansa decides to pass. She considers joining her parents and Cersei inside, but decides to give them a chance to catch up so hits the buffet instead. Armed with a paper plate of sandwiches, carrot sticks, crisps and salad Sansa returns to the deck chair near the pool.

The noises of the kids playing is surprisingly comforting and after she;s finished eating, Sansa puts her sunglasses on, applies sun-cream and sits back in the sunshine. After a hectic year at university, she promised she'd make the most of the summer holidays this year and have wild adventures and parties, but it's just as important to relax and switch off. 

“Hello, Sansa.”

Sansa is interrupted by Cersei stepping out into the garden.

“Oh, Miss Lannister, hi,” Sansa smiles, politely.

“Still calling me Miss Lannister? What have I told you about that?”

Sansa chuckles lightly. “Sorry. Old habits die hard.”

Ned and Catelyn are behind Cersei but wander over to the buffet together.

“So how are you? It’s been a while since I last saw you,” Cersei comments.

It’s been over a year since Sansa last saw Cersei properly. Since she left high school she stopped tagging alone whenever he family would visit, choosing instead to go out with her friends. She notices how different Cersei looks. She’s dressed in a flame red maxi dress and her hair which was down to her back is now in a neat crop. It suits her.

“I’m good, thanks. How are you? I like your hair.”

Cersei runs her fingers through it. “Thank you. I thought it was time for a change. I guess you could call it a mid-life crisis.”

They laugh and Cersei sits on the deck chair next to her.

"I don't think you're old enough for a mid-life crisis." 

"Well, I shall take that as a compliment," Cersei beams, proudly. Cersei keeps her gaze locked on Sansa. It makes her feel self-concious as though she’s under scrutiny.

“My, how you’ve changed since I last saw you.”

Sansa wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“You’re a woman now.”

Sansa nods and smiles, not knowing how else to respond to that. 

“And a very beautiful one too.”

When Sansa meets Cersei’s eyes, she sees something in them that she knows she shouldn’t - desire. As Ned and Catelyn join them, the tension between them is forgotten and conversation soon turns to work and family life. Uninterested in participating in the conversation, Sansa places her earphones in and drowns out the world for a while. She tells herself that she must have imagined that look she saw in Cersei's eyes or that she's misreading signals. It's probably just because she hasn't had sex in a while. Yes, that's what it is.

* * *

 

The afternoon and evening pass by rather quickly and Sansa enjoys herself so much that she doesn’t leave as early as she originally planned to. They all eat, chat, play silly games, swim and later on Cersei breaks out the wine. Unfortunately, Catelyn never has been good at pacing herself and within a couple of hours is drunk.

“I think it’s best we go home, love,” Ned says, propping Catelyn up as she laughs hysterically at one of her own jokes.

“No, no, we can’t go,” Catelyn protests, her speech slurred.

“It’s getting late and the kids need to go to bed anyway.”

“Oh!” Catelyn sulks.

“Sansa, get your brothers and sister, will you?”

“Yeah. Arya, Bran, Rickon, we’re going!”

A moan of protest comes from all of the kids.

“Mum, can’t Arya, Bran and Rickon stay? Please?” Tommen begs.

“Yeah, mum, please,” Mycella joins.

Cersei turns to Ned. “The children could stay here. They could all have a sleepover.”

“That’s a nice offer, Cersei, but the kids don’t have any of their stuff.”

“That’s okay. Bran and Rickon can borrow some PJ’s of Tommen’s and Arya can have some of Mycella’s. It’s the weekend, so they don’t have school. It’d be no trouble.”

“Oh, please, dad. Please, please, please!” Rickon begs, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

“We’ll be good, we promise,” Arya adds.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Ned says to Cersei.

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks. We’ll be up to pick them up in the morning.”

“Kids, come here and give your mother a kiss,” Catelyn demands.

The kids obey and Catelyn plants a sloppy kiss on their mouths which they all wipe off in turn and Ned quickly embraces his children and warns them to behave themselves.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Cersei offers.

“Are you coming, Sansa?” Ned calls over his shoulder.

“She can stay if she’d like,” Cersei says.

“Oh that’s kind, but I doubt she’d want to—”

“No, I’d like to stay,” Sansa says. “I’ll get a taxi back later. I have some cash.”

“No, I won’t hear of it. You’ll stay here too. I couldn’t let you travel back in a taxi alone,” Cersei insists. "You hear all sorts of horror stories nowadays about young girls getting in taxis and never being seen again." 

"That is true," Ned says, thinking on it. "Perhaps it would be best for you to stay." 

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm eighteen." 

"I know, I know, but I still worry about you. Your mother and I only want you to be safe." 

Cersei comes up beside her and wraps an arm about her shoulders. "She'll be safe here with me." 

Sansa decides not to argue any further, but is determined that she will get a taxi home later. They all stand on the door-step to wave her parents off (although Catelyn is already fast asleep with her mouth wide open by the time they've pulled off the driveway) and she and Cersei return to the garden in fits of giggles at Catelyn’s drunkenness. The children play in the garden until the sun sets and Sansa finds there is a natural energy between herself and Cersei that means the conversation flows. They discuss shared memories from Sansa’s childhood, their families, work, university and future plans. Sansa has always admired Cersei but tonight she notices just how incredible she is. Beautiful, witty, successful and confident. _How does she do it?_ Sansa wonders.

“Do you see much of Mr Baratheon now?”

Cersei shakes her head and swallows the sip of wine still in her mouth. “Only when he comes to collect the children, which is rare.”

Cersei divorced Robert over five years ago. From what Sansa overheard of her parents’ conversations, it was a rough break-up caused by Robert’s excessive drinking and incompetence. The relationship turned volatile and abusive, and it took it's toll on Cersei, but she seems to have regained her spirit now. 

“They’re better off without him. So am I. I would say I regret ever having met him, but I can’t because he gave me my children.”

A fantastic mother is something else to add to the long list to add why Cersei is perfect. 

“So are you seeing anyone currently?” Sansa knows the question is inappropriate the moment she’s asked it. She and Cersei may be chatting like friends, but they're not. Cersei - Miss Lannister - is older than her and a family friend, and there are boundaries. “I’m sorry. That’s none of my business.”

“Oh, sweet girl, don’t apologise. You can ask me whatever you like, and in answer to your question, yes and no. I’m not seeing one person in particular, but I’m open to making connections."

Sansa knows that is a discreet way of her saying she's sleeping around and having casual sex through apps like Tinder. Not that she judges Cersei for doing that, Sansa has done the same. In fact, these last few months is the longest she has gone without going on a date. 

"Since divorcing Robert I’ve learned many new things about myself and had an awakening of sorts. I've developed a new kind of…appetite.” Cersei’s eyes sweep down Sansa’s legs as she takes a sip of wine. Sansa’s heart skips a beat. “Having spent over two decades with Robert, I was in desperate need of, well, sowing my wild oats, shall we say,” she chuckles lightly.

Sansa is acutely aware this conversation is beyond inappropriate, but finds herself enjoying it and wanting to know more.

“Wild oats, eh?” Sansa asks, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Cersei seems to enjoy Sansa’s playfulness and rebuttals with, “I’m surprised you haven’t heard about my oats. What is it your mother always calls me? A cougar.”

Cersei’s fierce emerald eyes meet Sansa’s and this time Sansa knows she’s not imagining Cersei flirting with her. She can’t believe this is happening, but it’s thrilling. All she expected of today was burgers, hot dogs and a couple of beers, not _this_. Unfortunately, before their conversation can continue, they’re disturbed by the children. Cersei rallies them up and tells them it’s time for bed. Sansa reminds Arya, Bran and Rickon to be good and they disappear upstairs, still high on sugar and excitement.

After fifteen minutes or so Cersei returns with another bottle of wine in hand. She sees that Sansa is checking her phone and inquires, “I’m not keeping you am I?”

“Oh, no, no,” Sansa replies putting her phone back into her bag. “I was just texting dad to let him know that the kids have gone to bed and I’ll be staying here tonight. If you still don’t mind.”

“Of course not. You can have your pick of the guest rooms,” she beams. “More wine?” she asks popping the cork.

“Um, yes, please.” Sansa can already feel the beer she had earlier this afternoon and first two glasses of wine she’s already had, but rarely indulges so decides to allow herself this once.

Their chatter and laughter continues until their glasses are empty, and Cersei suggests, “Fancy a dip?”

“What? Now?” Sansa asks. “But it’s nearly dark. The pool will be freezing.”

“I have an indoor jacuzzi just over there in that shed,” Cersei says gesturing towards the back of the garden. “Fancy it?”

Before she’s even accepted the invitation, Sansa already knows what’s going to happen. She’s eighteen, she’s not naïve. She can knows what seduction looks like and what sexual chemistry feels like. For a moment she imagines how mortified her parents would be to know what is going on in her head, but actually, it only makes it more exciting. It's forbidden and it's taboo, and that makes Sansa feel incredibly  _naughty_. As she follows Cersei down to the shed, her heart is pumping in her chest. Initially Sansa is confident, but when they get inside the shed, she is acutely aware of how small the space is and is daunted by what's about to happen. She waits for Cersei to take her dress off first and cannot help but stare at her body in the scarlet red bikini she’s wearing. Her body shows the signs of having bore three children and there is a slight sagginess of her stomach and breasts, but Sansa is in awe of her. Her hourglass figure is breath-taking and her bronzed skin and air of confidence only adds to her beauty.

She sinks down into the jacuzzi and Sansa strips down to her bikini before joining her. Sansa can feel her erratic pulse and tells herself that she shouldn’t be doing this, but she cannot seem to resist Cersei’s pull or ignore the ache between her legs. 

“Come closer, little bird.”

Little bird, that’s what she always called her as a child. It should turn Sansa off, but surprisingly it doesn’t. Sansa shifts along the edge of the jacuzzi until she’s half a foot from Cersei. Cersei closes the remaining gap that’s between them and lightly reaches her hand out to stroke the hair from Sansa’s face. Sansa is suddenly unbearably hot and she’s not sure if it’s because of the jacuzzi or her nerves.

“Relax, darling. Relax.”

Sansa has had sex with women before but this is Miss Lannister! How can she relax?

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on you all night.” Cersei leans into her and sniffs. It’s strange, but oddly arousing. “You know what I’ve wanted to do to you, haven’t you?”

Sansa nods.

“If you’ve changed your mind—”

Finally Sansa finds her voice. “No,” she replies firmly. “No, I haven’t.”

Cersei smiles. “Good.” She scatters light kisses across Sansa’s neck and collarbone. “Have you been with a woman before?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I can guarantee you’ve never been with a woman like me.” Arrogance is usually a huge turn-off for Sansa, but on Cersei it’s unbelievably sexy. How did she not notice how damn attractive she was as a child? She had her fair share of crushes on her female teachers, neighbours or her friends parents, but never Miss Lannister.

Cersei runs her hands down Sansa’s arm and reaches behind her back for the tie of her bikini. “May I?”

“Yes.”

With one pull Sansa’s bikini falls off and floats away in the bubbles of the jacuzzi.

“Oh, my,” Cersei says, her eyes alight with glee. She reaches her hands out and cups Sansa’s small, pert breasts in her hand, gently massaging them and flicking her thumbs over her erect pink nipples.

Sansa sticks her chest out pushing her breast further into Cersei’s hand and Cersei straddles her, before leaning down and peppering her chest with kisses. She sucks and licks around her areolas and nibbles her nipples and Sansa feels the ache between her legs grow to a throb. She hadn’t realised quite how much tension had been built up between them throughout the evening and now she has Cersei on top of her, she’s insatiable. Sansa’s passiveness eases and she begins to slip Cersei’s bikini top off, wanting to see her and show her body the same admiration Cersei is showing hers.

With her top discarded, Cersei’s breasts are freed and press against Sansa’s as they come together in a desperate kiss. Cersei’s kiss is unbelievably expert, the kind of kiss that can only come from experience. Her tongue is firm yet soft and she does not use too much. She takes her time to build Sansa up until Sansa is pulling down her own bikini bottoms and practically begging for Cersei to touch her throbbing centre.

Even in the water, Cersei cannot help but peer down at Sansa’s body and praise her on it. She nibbles on Sansa’s earlobe as her fingers stroke her clit. Sansa graps Cersei’s pert ass, sinking her nails in and when Sansa asks, Cersei slides two fingers inside with ease.

“Do you like that, little bird?”

“Mm-hm,” Sansa moans.

Cersei thrusts once. “How about that?”

“Mm-hm.”

Cersei’s pace starts slow and steady. When Sansa looks at Cersei she has never seen such fire and passion in another human. Cersei is enthralled by Sansa and clearly enjoying the naughtiness of knowing she’s doing something she shouldn’t be every bit as much as Sansa is.

“Faster,” Sansa breathes.

“As you wish, little bird.”

Cersei’s fingers plunge deeper and move faster, reaching the right spot inside Sansa and causing her to involuntarily groan.

“You’re mine,” Cersei tells Sansa. “Say it. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Sansa breathes.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name. You’re completely at my mercy, little bird.”

And she is. Sansa is completely out of control of her mind and body as she violently gyrates her hips and clings hard to Cersei who is keeping her afloat in the water.

“I’m—I’m close,” Sansa breathes.

Cersei’s thumb begins to massage Sansa’s clit, whilst she easily slips a third and fourth finger inside and without warning Sansa’s cunt is tightening around Cersei’s digits as she falls into the abyss of the most powerful orgasm she’s had in her life. Even amidst her screams and body spasms, Cersei’s fingers don’t relent and she tears a second, third and fourth orgasm from Sansa. Only when Sansa is utterly spent and begging her to stop does she remove her fingers and still Sansa’s body ripples with the shock waves of her orgasms which are so strong it feels they will never stop.

Cersei keeps hold of her as she returns to consciousness and red faced, sweaty and exhausted, Sansa lets out a chuckle. “That…was…fucking…fantastic.”

Cersei smiles smugly. “I did tell you you’d never had a woman like me before.”

“You were bloody right.” Sansa wipes the sweat from her brow. “Mum and dad would kill us if they found out about this.”

“That’s why they’re not going to find out,” Cersei says.

“Agreed.”

“Now it’s my turn,” Cersei discards her bikini bottom and climbs out the tub. Sansa watches her, bemused. “I want to ride your face.”

Sansa is stunned, but doesn’t object as she climbs out and lies on the wooden decking of the shed. Cersei’s sopping cunt mounts Sansa’s face. “It won’t take long. After that I’m already close,” Cersei tells her.

Sansa’s tongue begins circling Cersei’s labia and grazes across her clit. “Oh, Christ,” Cersei cries, biting her lip. “What are you doing to me, little bird?”

“I believe I’m fucking you senseless, Miss Lannister.”

Cersei grinds on Sansa’s face harder. “Miss Lannister. I like that. Say it again.”

Sansa obliges.

“Oh, yeah, yes, yes, yes,” Cersei moans with each movement of her hips.

She is much more vocal than Sansa and continues to talk, moan and groan as Sansa tastes her. Before Sansa has even had chance to penetrate her, Cersei’s legs clasp around Sansa’s head and she is coming undone with a series of unrestrained grunts.

The pair float back against into the jacuzzi and burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

“I always said you were a naughty girl,” Cersei says.

“Me? Naughty? No way. I’m an angel,” Sansa beams, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Cersei laughs and runs her hand down Sansa’s arm. “Oh, little bird. It’s going to be one long summer night. I have so much to show you, to teach you.”

“You do?”

“Oh, you better believe it.”

Sansa knows she should be overwhelmed with guilt and shame for what happened, but she’s not. All she can think is that she never wants to stop doing it. As though reading her mind, Cersei reaches her hand below the water and places her fingers back on Sansa’s centre. Sansa winces at the sensation and gasps lightly.

“Ready for round two, I see.”

“You really are a cougar, aren’t you?”

“Darling, you have no idea.”

Cersei’s sexy smile is twisted with arrogance and seduction as the two come back together in a heated kiss and begin to massage each other again, making the most of the long summer’s night ahead of them.


End file.
